


Dira Fic Collection

by captaincastle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Romance, kira is older, some au fics, these are all written with there not being a major age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaincastle/pseuds/captaincastle
Summary: Derek and Kira are my Teen Wolf OTP. I wrote all these fics on my blog but wanted to post them here. These are mostly fluff fics. None of these connect really, all just little requests for little ficlets I've gotten on my blog.





	1. Road Trip

Derek hated to wake her. Kira looked so cute when she slept. But he had to wake her. They were going on a road trip for their one year anniversary. Beacon Hills could last without them for a week.

He planted a kiss on her shoulder, then her cheek. That kiss woke her up. She smiled because his scruff tickled, but kept her eyes closed. She wanted to make him work to get her out of bed, she was comfy. 

“Good morning.” he said, his voice still sounded sleepy. 

She burrowed deeper into the blankets. 

He smiled at her stubbornness. He knew what she was doing. And yet he was going to play along. 

He knew everything about her. Though they had only been married a year, they had been together for years. He knew exactly what to do. 

He put one arm one either side of her on the bed. He leaned down to her ear and whispered her name. 

“Kira…..”

“No.”

He buried his face in her neck and kissed her. She tried to stifle her giggle as his beard continued to tickle her, but it didn’t work. And he heard her giggle. 

She tried to play it off and covered her face with the blankets. 

“Kira….. I can almost hear you blushing under there.”

That prompted her to jab him with her elbow in his ribs. 

But she giggled as soon as she did, which defeated the whole “tough girl” thing she was trying to do. When she was in a fight she could so rough and hard. But for some reason when she was with Derek that side completely went away. He loved that though. 

She rolled over on her back to look up at him. She peered out from under the covers. His hair was a mess. He found her eyes and smiled when they met. 

She slid her arms out from under the covers and ran her fingers through his hair pulling her down to kiss her. 

“I know I tease you about you blushing Kira, but I seriously think it’s the most..adorable thing.”

Her cheeks flushed. Of course. 

“I like that you just used the word ‘adorable’”. 

He smiled shyly in response and kissed her again. 

“You ready to go?” he asked again, but almost a whisper.

“A whole week of just me and you? I can’t wait.”

He leaned down and kissed her again and again. 

Finally they got all their stuff together they got in their car and were on their way.

The last time they had really had time to themselves was on their honeymoon a year ago. Things are always happening. And they wanted time to themselves. Just them.

They were headed to San Diego. Neither of them had been surprisingly. Kira wanted to go to the zoo and Derek just wanted to get out of Beacon Hills so he didn’t care. As long as he was with her.

It was a few hour drive, so they had a good time just chatting in the car. Well Kira did most of the chatting. Derek just laughed or added a comment every now and then. Kira would play music and sing along. Loudly and sometimes off key. But Derek couldn’t stop smiling at her. Sometimes he would rest a hand on her knee and rub his thumb back and forth.

About halfway on the drive the car started sputtering. Derek pulled off, and the car died. Derek knew a thing or two about cars and his wife just so happened to have electricity in her. But when she touched the battery of the car like Derek instructed, it blew out the battery completely.

They called a tow truck and got a ride to the nearest town. The town was tiny. But they both liked it. It was small enough that they didn’t need to rent a car. They could just walk.

First order of business was to figure out how long it would take to fix the car. The mechanic gave it a look and said it would be done in the morning.

While Derek was with the mechanic, Kira was finding a room for them to stay at. The town was so small that there was only a shady looking motel and a couple bed and breakfast places. She picked one of the bed and breakfast houses. It was in a really cute house. The manager was a sweet older lady. Kira knew this was a good choice.

She booked the room and headed out to meet Derek. Their bags and all their stuff was in the car still. They grabbed their luggage and each others hands and walked to the B&B. 

The lady that was the manager absolutely gushed over Derek.

“You said you were married, but you didn’t say you were married to such a fine man like this!!”

Kira laughed awkwardly. Derek indulged the woman, and gave Kira a huge kiss.

The woman led them up to their room. It was a very cozy room. More homey than any hotel room.

They thanked the woman and she left. But not after checking out Derek’s butt.

“Well. This certainly isn’t what I imagined, but somehow I like this better.” Kira chirped excitedly.

“Do you think she is messing with us? Or is this the only room they have?" 

"What do you mean?" 

Derek pointed at the bed. It was a twin size bed.

"This is the exact plot to a hallmark movie." 

"Derek you watch hallmark movies?" 

"……Sometimes. Anyways how will we sleep?" 

"In a hallmark movie way. By snuggling." 

Derek smiled.

"I’m ok with that." 

They got ready for bed and got settled.

Derek laid down on his back and took up the entire bed.

"Kira come here.” He outstretched his arms.

She crawled into his arms. She laid her head on his chest. His chest hair tickled her cheek and she giggled.

He rubbed her back soothingly.

“What are you giggling at?" 

"You’re hairy and it tickles." 

"I can shave-”

“NO. Don’t. It just tickles.”

“Does it tickle as much as this?”

He tickled her sides with his hands. She squealed.

She rested her chin on his chest and looked at him.

“What?”

She didn’t say anything. She just scooted closer to his face. She rested her face right under his chin. He chuckled and squeezed her tight.

When they woke up their limbs were tangled and Kira had drooled on Derek’s chest.

They got up and got dressed and went to check on their car. They first stopped at the diner to eat breakfast. They would’ve eaten at the bed and breakfast but the woman caretaker was giggling at everything Derek did.

Kira got some cinnamon rolls and ended up getting more on her face than in her mouth. Derek was so in love.

He kissed her and got icing in his beard. They laughed and got stared at. But they didn’t care.

They got their car and headed to San Diego. They still laughed about the icing. Kira got the hiccups from laughing.

“How do I get rid of them?” She laughed.

“Burp. It helps me.”

She did as he said and made a pitiful sound.

Derek just laughed. Then burped to make her laugh.

Which started a burping contest. Which just made them laugh. Derek had tears in his eyes. He hadn’t laughed that hard in a long time.

Kira turned on the radio and they both sang and talked. Derek kept one hand on the wheel and the other hand intertwined with Kira’s.

He every now and then he would pull her hand up to his mouth and kiss her hand and as far up her arm as he could.

When they finally got to San Diego it was late. They checked into their hotel.

Derek set their bags down in the room and went to the bathroom. When he came back out he found Kira jumping on the bed.

He leaned against the wall and watched her.

“You gonna join me?" 

He climbed on the bed, and stopped her jumping to pull her into a kiss.

"I love you so much. You make me smile like no one ever has." 

She sighed and closed her eyes and leaned against him.

Her lips found his neck and she kissed him gently.

Derek was overwhelmed. His heart was aching. He had never felt so much love. She was it.

His mouth found her ear and he whispered softly.

He was gentle with her, he always was, but it was one of those nights. It was a gentle love making kind of night. He couldn’t get enough of her. He kissed her all over.  
She drowned in his love. Even though they had been married for awhile, she still couldn’t believe he picked her. But she believed it a little more that night.

"We need to make trips like this more often.”

“Like a yearly honeymoon?”

“Yes.”

“I’m good with that.”

“Derek?”

“Yeah babe?”

“Thank you." 

"For what babe?”

“For loving me the way I need." 

"Babe I couldn’t love you any other way. I’m the one that should be thanking you. You have brought light into my mostly dark life." 

"Is that a pun?" 

He laughed.

"That’s exactly what I’m talking about. I haven’t laughed this much in a long time. And yeah I guess it does have a double meaning." 

They got up and showered and got out to explore.

First was the zoo.

Derek couldn’t remember the last time he had been to a zoo. But he had never had as much fun.

Kira got excited about everything. It was contagious.

She told Derek little facts about things and he surprised her with his knowledge about certain animals.

She dragged him to the little petting zoo and the majority of the animals crowded around Derek. Kira giggled. Derek watched her with love in his eyes.

Kira turned and caught his eye.

"Why are you staring at me?”

“Why shouldn’t I be?" 

They left the petting zoo and went to grab a bite to eat.

They wandered around the city the rest of the day.

They ate dinner at a nice restaurant. The waiter brought them champagne because he thought they were on their honeymoon.

"The way you look at each other it just looked like it.”

They ate and walked around the city at night.

They followed this type of schedule for about a week. Driving to a new place and eating somewhere new and exploring.

On the way home they stopped to go to the beach.

Kira didn’t like all the girls walking by staring at Derek.

Derek didn’t even pay any attention. His arm was around Kira’s waist and his hand rested on her hip.

“Don’t pay them any mind babe. I’m yours." 

They spent the rest of the day at the beach. They laid out some and goofed off on the water.

Derek rubbed sunscreen on Kira even though she didn’t need it. (She could just heal if she got sunburned). But it was an excuse to touch her. He tickled her a little too.

They watched the sunset and then got in the car to head home. They drove in silence. Kira fell asleep.

Derek smiled a small smile seeing his wife fast asleep.

When they pulled into the driveway, he walked around and opened her door. He picked her up and carried her inside. She woke up but upon realizing where she was she snuggled into his neck.

He laid her on the bed then went back out to get their bags.

He then went to change out of the swim shorts he was still wearing. He saw Kira’s swimsuit hanging over the shower rack. Which told him she was awake.

He threw on a pair of boxers and tiptoed into the bedroom. He could hear her heartbeat. She was awake.

He got in bed and slid under the covers and pulled her towards him.

She moaned sleepily.

"Kira I know you are awake. You can’t fool me." 

"It was worth a try." 

She rolled over and buried her face in her favorite spot on his neck.

"Why were you pretending to be asleep?" 

"Because you whisper nice things to tell me goodnight. And I wanted to hear it. Usually I can’t hear what you say, I just hear your voice." 

"Well I can always say it now. I say the same thing every night." 

He positioned himself so his mouth was at her ear.

He kissed her ear first then he whispered, “My Kira. My Kitsune. My girl. I love you yesterday, today, and tomorrow. Don’t ever change.”

He kissed her ear again.

Then he felt tears hit his neck.

"Babe?"  
She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face and she kissed him with all she had.

Crying she repeated what he said.

“My Derek. My werewolf. My man. I love you yesterday, today, and tomorrow. Don’t you ever change.”

"Now that my secret is out I’m gonna have to think of something else to tell you at night." 

She giggled and sniffled and snuggled back into his arms.

"Night Der. I had fun this week. Let’s do it again.”

“Goodnight my Kitsune. We’ll go again soon.”


	2. College

The first pack meeting of the new school year. The majority of the pack had just started their freshman year of college. 

Scott and Kira were sitting together, of course. She had been gone all summer. And Scott was so glad to have her back. 

Derek was sitting across from them. And he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Kira actually is. He always thought she was kind of cute, but not like this. He had never really noticed her when she was in high school. She was always with Scott. But now that he could really see her, he thought she was beautiful. Especially after having not seen her for months.

But he couldn’t be with her. It wouldn’t be fair to Scott. So he put it out of his mind until a few weeks later Kira came over to the loft one night for Derek’s advice on some of her history homework. 

He struggled. He was really starting to like her. In addition to her beauty, and radiant personality, he loved her company. 

He even found himself loosening up around her. He felt relaxed.

He had to tell Scott. He had to. 

He invited Scott over one night to talk. 

“Scott, I don’t even know where to start, but I have to tell you.”

“Derek is something wrong?”

“I’MINLOVEWITHKIRA.” He said loudly in one breath. 

“I know.”

“You know?? How?”

“I’m not an idiot Derek.”

“Well what do I do? And how come you are not mad?”

“Ask her out. She’ll say yes.”

“But you’re dating her??”

“She dumped me weeks ago dude. You just didn’t notice because you were focused on her not me.”

“How do you know she’ll say yes?”

“Why don’t you ask her? Kira?”

Kira poked her head around the door of the loft.

Derek’s entire face was burning red, but so was Kira’s. 

Scott slapped Derek on the arm.

“Take care of her. She likes to cuddle.”

Scott nodded at Kira and made his exit. 

Derek shuffled his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“So will you… do you..”

“Just shut up and kiss me Derek.” Kira gasped at her own boldness and clapped her hand over her mouth. 

Derek smirked. He found his confidence and walked over to her. 

His hands found her face and he rubbed his thumbs on her bright red cheeks. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He whispered right before he planted his lips on hers.


	3. Childhood Friends

There was something familiar about her. But what was it? 

There was a new girl at the pack meeting that night. She was quiet and barely spoke. 

Derek was looking at her, but Derek has such a fierce gaze she blushed a little. 

After the meeting ended and everyone was mingling around talking, Derek made his way over to her. 

“What’s your name?”

“Kira. Kira Yukimura.”

“You look so familiar. Do I know you? I’m Derek.”

“I had a friend when I was a kid whose name was Derek.”

Then a look of shock came over their faces. 

“Sandbox castles!” they said at the same time. 

The rest of the pack heard them and turned to see what the two quietest members of the pack were blabbing about.

“Sandbox castles?” Stiles asked with a laugh. 

“My sister Laura used to watch me and Cora. And Kira played on the same playground as us. Kira and I built sand castles in the sandbox.”

“You mean I built them and you knocked them down.”

The corner of Derek’s mouth curved upwards.

“I used to pull on your pigtails.”

“You look so different.” Kira laughed. 

“Maybe it’s the beard.” Derek joked. 

Kira laughed out loud. 

The rest of the pack watched in awe. 

They started casting their bets on how long it would take them to start dating. 

It didn’t take long.


	4. Friend's sibling

When Kira first came to Beacon Hills she knew no one. Cora Hale of all people was the one who befriended her. Cora could sense that Kira needed a friend, and that was what Cora could give. 

Kira went over to the loft one night to pick up Cora. They were going to go see a movie. When Kira walked in the loft that was when her eyes met the bare muscular tattooed back of Derek Hale. Of course she didn’t know who he was, but she had heard his name, and she put two and two together. 

She blushed horribly when he turned around and saw her staring. 

“I’m Derek, you must be Kira.” he said warmer than she expected. 

“Nice to meet you.” she said back. 

“You ready?” Cora said as she came down the stairs. 

They left and went to the movie, but Kira couldn’t help think about how attractive and nice Derek was. 

“Is something wrong? You’ve been acting different since the loft.”

“Well…”

Cora grinned. 

“You like my brother. Don’t you? I’m gonna tell him.”

“Cora please don’t.”

“It’s gonna happen.”

When Kira dropped Cora off, Cora dragged Kira inside. 

“Kira likes you.” Cora said matter of factly and pushed Kira towards Derek.

“Really?” he said, “Good, because I was thinking about asking you out.” he said with a smile. 

Well there went Cora’s plan. And also probably there went her time with Kira. 

Oh well. She still had Stiles to pester.


	5. Domestic

Derek got up early and kissed his sleeping wife Kira goodbye. He was a little late to work and had overslept.

Even though Derek had a lot of money, he liked to work. And since Beacon Hills had been calm for almost a year, there was nothing to keep him from work. Unless of course Kira kissed him one too many times in the morning. Then he might be late to work. But the other guys at the gym Derek worked at knew why he was late, and they teased him about it. 

Kira stirred and woke. It was almost noon. She sighed and stretched and rubbed her pregnant belly. She was about 7 months along. And even though she had healing powers, a lot of her energy was being transferred to the Little Baby Yukimura-Hale. 

She got up and gave one look to her dresser and said no to putting on pants. She walked over to Derek’s dresser and pulled out some of his shorts and put them on. One of his Henley’s was already stretched over her baby bump. 

She put on some music and tidied up as much as her body would let her. Even though she did very little in the house, it made her a bit tired and sweaty. She sighed and looked at the clock. It was about 3 in the afternoon. Der wouldn’t be home until 5ish. She would have time to shower and make dinner. 

She grabbed a clean Henley and a clean pair of his shorts and made her way to the bathroom. As soon as she got in the bathroom she decided she wanted to take a bath. She wouldn’t take a long one. 

She got in the tub and forget about everything. Except that she missed Derek. 

She fell asleep and jolted awake when her phone went off.

It was a text from Derek. It said “Be home soon. Love you.”

She groaned. It was 5.

She had fallen asleep and been in the tub for 2 hours. The water was cold now and she shivered as she got out. She dried off and pulled on his shorts and Henley. 

She looked at her hair in the mirror as she dried it off, but jumped when she saw his reflection.

Derek was leaning in the doorway with a love-struck smile plastered on his face. 

“Why did you take a bath without me?” he whined.

“How long have you been there?”

“Since I sent the text message.” He said as he pulled her towards him. 

“You are a creep. You know that?” she laughed. 

“The biggest.” He whispered right before he kissed her. 

He pulled away and held her face in his hands. 

“How was your day?”

“Ok I guess.”

“You guess? Well let’s see if I can take care of that. Did the baby have a good day?” He asked as he rubbed her tummy.

She sighed and leaned back into his arms. 

“Sorry I didn’t make dinner.”

“Don’t worry about it. I brought a pizza home.”

“Extra olives?”

“Extra olives.”

“You improving my day is already staring to get better.”

“Did I ever tell you how adorable you look in my shirt?”

She blushed a little. 

“You are just buttering me up aren’t you?”

“I mean it! And what else am I supposed to do for my sweet pregnant Kitsune wife?”

“You can give me a back rub. But after we eat because I’m starving.”

“Ok baby.” he chuckled as he kissed on her forehead.


	6. Dear Diary

One of Kira’s great joys was writing. Before she got friends in Beacon Hills, she was lonely so she wrote in her diary. It was a way to express herself. 

But when she made all of her friends she wrote in it less and less. Because she didn’t feel lonely anymore. 

The day she met Derek is the day she stopped completely.

Her last entry was: I’m in love with Derek Hale and he’ll never know. 

Years later she was moving from her dorm to her new apartment in Beacon Hills. The pack was helping her move. The girls helped Kira organize funiture, and the guys helped carry the heavy boxes. 

Derek was carrying a heavy box full of books. 

Being the reader that he is, he sat the box down on the kitchen counter and sat down at the bar and opened it to look at some of them. 

It was one of the last boxes and so everyone left, but Derek was still there flipping through books. 

Kira didn’t mind, and she was too busy organizing stuff. 

At the bottom of the box, was Kira’s diary. 

But it didn’t look like a diary, so when he picked it up and flipped through it was too late. He saw the last entry. 

He grabbed a pen and wrote something down. 

“Well I better get out of your hair. Sorry if I bothered you Kira.”

“You are never a bother.” she smiled. 

“I could come over tomorrow and help some more if you’d like.”

“That’d be great Derek. I’d really appreciate that.”

He nodded and left. 

She walked over to the kitchen counter to grab the pen he had, but she couldn’t find it. 

All of the books were back in the box. 

Except one.

“Oh no.” She said aloud. 

The pen she was looking for was marking a page in her diary.

She knew what page it would be on too, but she opened it anyway.

It was the last page. The one that said: I’m in love with Derek Hale and he’ll never know.

And written underneath it in his handwriting was: I knew, Kira. I loved you then and I love you now but I just never knew how to ask. Consider this me asking. 

Kira gasped and ran out the door of her apartment. 

Derek was walking down the hall.

She called after him and he froze and turned smiling. 

She ran to his arms and he lifted her up, their foreheads touching. 

“Yes yes yes yes I’ll go out with you.”

“Sorry it took me so long.”

“You can make it up to me.” she said with a laugh.


	7. Mechanic

to know. But when her car broke down, she wish she knew. 

She had her car towed and they gave her a ride to the car rental company. She rented a car at least for the day and headed down to the auto shop. 

She walked in the shop to find it surprisingly quiet. Where was everyone?

“Hello?”

She heard a clanging sound. 

She went back into the shop part to find her car up very high. There was a man working on the underside of her car. He had his back to her. 

“Uh..excuse me?” she said awkwardly. 

He turned and was taken off guard. He dropped the tool he was working with. He ducked his head and blushed as he bent to pick it up. 

Kira herself was taken off guard. He was incredibly good looking. He was wearing a jumpsuit, the sleeves were tied around his waist, and he had a tank top on. Grease stains littered his face and arms.

“Sorry about that. Can I help you?” He asked as he wiped sweat off his brow, but when he did he smeared grease all over his forehead. 

She giggled. Normally the thought of a dirty, sweaty, greasy guy sounds gross. But he was well built and had a young handsome face. She liked him already. But it wasn’t just his looks. She could tell he was a nice guy.

“I said can I help you?” She had zoned off.

“Oh yes sorry. That’s my car. What can you tell me?”

Her car problem was simple. An easy fix. But he thought she was cute. He was going to keep the car a little longer. He wouldn’t charge her for it of course. He just thought maybe if he had a couple more days he could figure out how to ask her out. 

“Well it’s fixable, but it might be a few days. I hope that’s all right." 

Right then the mechanic’s boss came in. 

"Derek, what are you working on?”

“I’m fixing Ms…?”

“Yukimura. Kira Yukimura.” She smiled. 

“I’m fixing on Ms. Yukimura’s car here.”

The boss looked over the car and looked at Kira.

“Derek’s the best mechanic we got. Your car should be out of here within the hour.” He said and patted Derek’s shoulder and left. 

“I thought you said it would be a few days?”

“I just said that because well..I wanted to ask you out, but I didn’t want to looking like this. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lied.”

“Does Friday night sound good?”

“What?”

“Does Friday night sound good?”

He smiled. He thought she was going to turn him down. But she was agreeing. 

“Friday sounds great. And I won’t have any grease on me. I promise.”

Kira stayed to watch him fix her car. He answered all of her questions without making her feel dumb. 

She wiped her forehead getting a big grease mark on her head. 

He laughed and pointed at it. 

“Oh yeah? You have had a giant grease mark on your face this whole time.”

“I have?!?” he said a bit embarrassed. 

“I think it’s cute.”

He blushed. 

Derek’s boss poked his head around the corner. 

“Quit flirting and fix her car!”

They all laughed. And Derek finished working on her car.


	8. Kitten

Kira was sitting on the bed surrounded by clothes. She had just done several loads of laundry and was folding it all. Derek was in the shower. 

She soon heard the water turn off and after a minute he came out with a towel around his waist. She looked up and smiled at her attractive husband.

“Which stack is mine?”

The folded clothes were in stacks depending on whose they were and what article of clothing they were. She pointed to his stack of boxers. He grabbed a pair, and went back to the bathroom to finish drying off. 

When he came back out the towel was now around his neck and he was drying his hair with the end of it. 

“Do you want me to help you fold clothes?”

“You can put the stacks away.”

If Kira was honest she really just wanted to watch Derek walk around the room in his boxers. They had only been married for about a month. (They didn’t move in together until they got married. Kira was big on tradition.) So she was going to take advantage of seeing her new husband like this. 

“You know you’re staring right?” Derek asked. His back was to her as he put clothes in the dresser which was facing the bed. 

He turned to see her blushing. He smirked. 

“Wait….Kira….Do you hear that?”

That was a classic Derek Hale flirt line. He would say something about her heart beating fast.

“Derek…” she blushed again.

“I’m being serious. Do you hear that?”

“No Derek I don’t.”

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and threw them on and ran out the door leaving Kira alone and confused. 

A few minutes later Derek appeared holding a tiny tiny kitten. 

Kira gasped. “Awww, is that what you heard?”

“Yeah. the poor little guy was scared and crying outside.”

The kitten had been curled up in Derek’s hand, but it put it’s paws on his neck and began to lick his beard.

Derek couldn’t help but laugh. 

Kira grabbed her phone and took a picture. Her amazing husband was shirtless and had a kitten licking his beard. She was going to keep that picture as long as she lived. 

“I want a turn!” Kira said outstretching her arms. 

“Kira, I don’t know how I feel about you licking my beard but I’m game.” he said with a wink. He knew what she meant. But he couldn’t resist. 

Derek walked over to the bed and set the little kitty down on the bed. Derek knelt by the bed and propped his head on his arms to watch the kitty explore. He was getting attached. 

The kitten sniffed around and looked a little scared so Kira picked it up. 

“Hello.” She giggled at the little purring kitty. “What are we going to do with you?”

“Keep it.”

“You would want to?”

“Yeah.” he shrugged. Right then Kira knew that the kitty was going to be Derek’s new best friend. 

“Derek go get some of the leftover chicken in the fridge. Let’s give the kitten a bite.”

When Derek came back he found Kira watching the kitten sleep. The kitten was curled up in a ball asleep on what was left of the pile of clothes Kira still needed to fold. 

Derek smiled and set the container of food on the dresser. He’d put it up later. 

Kira yawned, “Little Kitsune is asleep on my side of the bed. I’m so sleepy and I haven’t finished folding the clothes and I can’t-”

“Little Kitsune?”

“Well she’s little and KITten KITsune….”

“But you’re my little Kitsune…” he smiled.

She melted, “Ok we’ll think of something else. But until then I want to go to sleep.”

“Guess you’ll just have to sleep on my side of the bed.”

Kira rolled her eyes and tried to hide her blush. But she couldn’t hide anything from him. 

She carefully picked up the small pile of clothes the kitten was asleep on, and she set it on the ground. It was only a few tshirts so it didn’t matter.

Derek hit the lights. If Kira turns off the light she’ll shock them both. 

Even though Kira’s side of the bed was vacant, she still slept as close to Derek as she could. She smiled in his arms. 

“I’m glad that you saved that kitty. It’s so cute.”

“I’m glad I did too. But it’s not as cute as you babe.”

“Derek saving that kitten has made you all mushy. I love it.”

“And I love you my little Kitsune.”

She giggled and snuggled even closer in his arms. 

“I love you my big bad wolf.”


	9. Blind Date

Scott and Kira tried to maintain their relationship, but being on completely different sides of the US didn’t work out for them. The first year or so it did. But after a couple years they drifted apart. It was mutual. They both agreed it wasn’t fair to the other. 

Kira’s parents stayed in Beacon Hills so when Kira graduated college she came back home. She was a little nervous coming back to stay this time. She kinda wanted to get back together with Scott. But she since she had lost contact with him, she didn’t know if he was with someone or not. It wouldn’t hurt to try. 

Kira got settled back home, and after a few days of being nervous she made her way to Scott’s house. 

She knocked on the door. Scott’s mom opened the door. 

“Kira! Hi!" 

"Hi…is Scott around?”

“He doesn’t live here anymore. He’s got his own place downtown.”

“Can I have the address?”

“Kira…he’s not….alone.”

She knew it. Guys as sweet and cute as Scott don’t stay on the market long. 

“Oh. I….It’s ok…”

“I’m sorry Kira. I’m glad you are back in town though. Hope things are going alright.”

“Thank you. It’s good to be back.”

She got the address anyway and left and tried to decide if she wanted to go home or go see Scott. And that’s when her phone rang. Scott was calling her. Why?

“Hello?”

“Hey…Kira. I uh heard you were back in town and I wanted to call and see if you maybe wanted to catch up?”

“Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“I do. And I want you to meet her. But you won’t be 3rd wheel. I have someone for you.”

“Who?”

“It’s a blind date Kira. I felt bad about asking you out to dinner considering our history..so I got someone for you.”

“Do I know them?”

“I’m gonna take that as a yes that you will come.”

“I’ll come. Where and when?”

“Tonight?”

“Ok…What time?”

“I’ll pick you up at 7. My girlfriend will pick up your date.”

“Scott what do I wear?”

“Kira you always look good. Don’t worry.”

“Ok. I’ll see you tonight.”

…………………………………………………………………….

“What do I wear? Who am I meeting? What if Scott’s girlfriend doesn’t like me? Why do I care if she likes me? Is this guy Scott picked cute? Is Scott tricking me? Why am I getting so worked up?”

After about an hour of that, she finally got ready. She put on a simple black top, and some royal blue Capri’s. It was classy but simple. She didn’t know what to expect. She curled her hair and cleaned up her makeup and waited for Scott to pick her up. 

A wave of high school memories came flooding back. Here she was getting ready for a date at her home, and Scott was on his way to get her. It hurt. Because this time Scott wasn’t her date. But she was determined to have a good time. If Scott moved on so could she. Scott has even recovered from Allison. If Scott can do it, so can she. 

Her phone lit up with a text. Scott was here. Even that made her sad. He used to come to the door. No. She wasn’t going to be sad. She was going to enjoy her night. 

She quickly ran out the door before her parents could ask her where she was going. It’s not that they cared, but she just didn’t want to explain that she was going out with Scott, but not really. She had no idea who she was going out with. 

Kira got in Scott’s car.

“What happened to the bike?”

“I wanted a car." 

"It’s a nice car.”

“Thanks.”

It was so awkward. Kira had no idea what to even say anymore. How do you pick up the pieces of an old life? They mostly just sat in silence. 

“Kira listen, I’m sorry.”

“Scott don’t be sorry. When we broke up it was mutual.”

“So you’re not mad I asked you out on a date..but with not me?”

“I was a little disappointed, but I’m ready to go on this date. So no I’m not mad. Unless my date is a weirdo.”

Scott laughed. 

“He’s not weird.”

“One question though. Is he in the know of Supernatural things?”

“Very much so yes. Now stop asking questions. I’m afraid I’ll reveal who it is. But you don’t have to be nervous. I can tell you are. He’s nice.”

Kira trusted Scott, but first dates made her nervous still.

……………………………………………………….

They pulled up to the restaurant and Scott pulled out his phone. 

“Ok good there here. I wanted them to get here first.”

“Why?”

“So the surprise of who your date is won’t be ruined.”

They walked into the restaurant and found their table. Kira’s date had his back to her, so she didn’t see his face until he turned around. 

It was Derek.

Of all the people that Kira knew, he was certainly not who she was expecting. But she certainly wasn’t complaining either. She had always had a secret crush on Derek (but who didn’t?). 

“Kira.” he smiled warmly “You’re not who I was expecting, but it’s good to see you.”

“Same here.” she laughed awkwardly. 

Derek stood to pull her chair out for her. She thanked him and sat down. 

Scott’s girlfriend was pretty and frankly Kira couldn’t help but be a little jealous. 

“Kira are you ok?” Derek asked.

“Yeah I just haven’t been on a first date in a long time.”

“Me neither.” he said simply. 

Kira and Derek began to share in friendly conversation, while Scott’s girlfriend looked like she was jealous of Kira.

“You know Scott tells me, Kira, that you had a crush on Derek even when you were with Scott.”

“Kira, I-” Scott tried to cut her off. Why was she acting like this?

“No, he did. He said that he would catch you staring at him, or blushing if he ever said anything to you. That was one of the reasons he broke up with you.” She said with a smug grin.

Kira’s face was red with embarrassment and hot tears began to form in her eyes. 

“Scott thank you for asking me to dinner. I’m sorry. But I have to go.” She stood and quickly walked out of the restaurant. 

Scott started to stand, but Derek stood. “I’ll go Scott. You can deal with your rude girlfriend, who by the way, was hitting on me the entire drive over here.”

Scott looked at her in shock. She nonchalantly took a sip of her drink. 

“What?”

“We’re done. No questions. You were rude to one of my friends and you were hitting on Derek? He’s one of my best friends. And you are dating me. You can move out tonight.” he said firmly.

………………………………………………

Derek followed Kira outside but she was trying to get away from him.

“Go away Derek. I’m already embarrassed enough.”

“Kira will you just let me say one thing?”

Before he could get a word out she started crying. Her love for Derek had been revealed in a terrible way and she found out that it was the reason Scott broke up with her. Not because of distance. But because she had a crush on Derek. Everyone has a crush on Derek. She wasn’t unfaithful to Scott. She didn’t even try to date Derek. Why did this stuff happen her?

She also said all of that out loud but she was mumbling most of it through her sobs. 

“Kira.” Derek said softly, “Kira, it’s ok. Come here.”

He pulled her into his arms and she began to cry into his chest. She grabbed fistfuls of his jacket as her tears soaked through his shirt. He patted her back and let her cry. 

When she stopped crying she looked up at him shyly. 

“Do you wanna go grab some pizza? I know a place that stays open late.”

She nodded. And walked with him to his car.

…………………………………………………

They ate pizza togehter and Derek tried his best to make Kira laugh, which as it turns out wasn’t as hard as he was expecting. 

“You have a cute laugh Kira.”

“Thank you. So do you. I don’t think I’ve ever heard it before. I’m sorry by the way.”

“For what?”

“I cried all over your shirt. And since you found out that I like you, you probably felt obligated to take me out.”

“I can wash it, and I wouldn’t say obligated.”

“What would you say?”

“I was the one that told Scott I wanted to go out with you..He told me that you…like me and I wanted to go out with you but I didn’t know how. I had no idea Scott did this whole blind date thing. So I’m the one that owes you an apology. Our first date was traumatic.”

“Between you and me, I’m not counting that as a date. To me this is a date.”

“I agree.” He began to laugh.

“What are you laughing at?”

“You have some pizza sauce on your face. Here I’ll get it.”

He reached across the table and wiped the sauce off her face with his thumb. 

She blushed a little under his touch. 

“So…now what?” She asked trying to cover up her blush. Not that it mattered. He could see it and he could hear her heartbeat. 

“I take you home, and then sometime this week we go on another date.”

“Good plan.”

“I thought so.” he said with a small smile. 

He paid for the pizza and they headed out the restaurant to be greeted with pouring rain. 

“Race you to the car?” Kira had no idea why she said that but she’s glad she did.

He stopped and looked at her and then without warning he took off running to the car. When they got in the car they were soaked but laughing. Derek hadn’t laughed that hard in a long time. That was when he knew this was a good thing. 

He drove her home and walked her to her door. He kissed her hand and told her he’d call her. 

Now it seems that Scott is single again. Kira will just set him up on a blind date.


	10. Date Nerves

Her hands were shaking.

She couldn’t tell if it was nerves or excitement.

It was her first real date with Derek.

Real as in he was going to take her out for a nice dinner.

Not a movie night or just hanging out.

A real date, they were finally progressing.

She decided that she was excited.

This would give her a chance to just talk to Derek.

Of course they would be dressed up, so that meant he would look nice, and he is easy on the eyes.

How did she get so lucky?

Right about then she heard a knock on her door.

“Coming!”

She hopped down the stairs with excitement.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror by the door, and opened it.

“Wow. Kira, you look….beautiful.” He could barely get out the words because he was just so amazed at how beautiful she actually was. Her hair was curled and was all over one shoulder. She wore a modest little black dress. It was very flattering to her small frame.

Kira blushed under his gaze.

“I could say the same about you.”

Kira knew he would look nice, but she still was blown away.

He wore a well fitted white button up, with a loosened black tie around his neck.

He still was wearing jeans though. But Kira didn’t care. She liked how he looked in jeans. He knew that though. She wasn’t very subtle when she checked out his butt.

“You ready?” His voice pulled her from her thoughts. He offered her his arm.

She gladly took it and gave his bicep a little squeeze.

He chuckled and flexed his arm.

“I like that you like my arms.”

“Why?”

He shrugged. “I just do.” He kissed her forehead.

“Wait no. I’m sorry. Let me try that again.”

He stopped walking and held her face in his hands and attacked her lips with his.

Kira was seeing stars.

When he pulled away, he looked at her.

He rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks.

Her cheeks were flaming.

“I like that you do that too.”

“Blushing?”

“Yeah.”

“Why? It makes me look silly.”

“No it doesn’t. To me it just means that you love me. I thinks it’s cute.”

She blushed again and looked at her feet.

“Look at me Kira.”

She looked up at him shyly.

“I love you too you know.”

She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him.

He moved his hands from her face to her back and lifted her up.

She rested her forearms on his shoulders and kissed him all over his stubbly face.

“I’m so glad I’ve got you.”

“Kira, I’m the one that should be glad.”

“Well let’s both be glad and go eat.”

He kissed her again, and set her down.

He grabbed her hand and they walked to his car.

“You really do look beautiful Kira.”


	11. Waitress

It was just a summer job. She had to remind herself that. She needed some extra money for herself. She was finishing paying for college.

Which was fine but she had a degree and here she was waiting tables at her parents restaurant.

She was a great waitress until he came.

The hot customer.

She was so distracted by his looks that she almost dropped the tray she was taking to the table next to his.

The other girls in the kitchen fought over who got to wait on him. But he was in Kira’s section. She tried to play it cool. But she got flustered.

“Hi! I’m Kira I’ll be serving you today. What can I get you to drink?”

“I’ll have coffee. Thanks.” His smile was to die for.

“Ok I’ll bring it right out!”

She sighed heavily when she got into the kitchen. The other waitresses clamored around her.

They giggled for a moment and then Kira grabbed his coffee and took it to him.

“You’re hot. I MEAN THE COFFEE IS HOT.”

“Thank you.” He smiled.

Oh this why did he have to be so nice??

“Do you know what you’d like to order?”

“Yeah! I’ll have the #3, hold the onions." 

"Ok! Will that be all?”

“Yep! Thanks Kira." 

He was genuinely being nice. And she was making a fool of herself.

Kira was in love already.

The rest of the time with him went fine until she asked if he wanted anything for dessert.

"I would but I don’t think there is anything on the menu that’s as sweet as you." 

As soon as he said that his entire face turned red. So did hers.

"I’m sorry that was lame." 

"No it wasn’t.”

“Ok good." 

He thanked her again and paid for his food. He left a nice tip and was in his way.

She didn’t even catch his name.

She didn’t have to wait too much longer.

He came in the next day and sat in the same spot and ordered the same thing. He did this just about everyday.

Sometimes one of the other waitresses would go up to his table before Kira could see.

She would flirt with him heavily.

But he just asked where Kira was.

She would frown and would get Kira.

This happened for weeks. But she still never caught his name. She always forgot to ask. And he forgot to tell her because he always forgot.

One day Kira remembered.

"You know I don’t think I’ve ever caught your name." 

"Really? Guess I’ll have to fix that." 

This time when he paid he left his name and number with her tip.

She snatched it up before any of the other girls could get their hands on it.

Derek.

She texted him that night and told him when her shift is over.

He didn’t come in that day. Until ten minutes before her shift ended.

"Can I get you anything sir?”

“I need an order to go. But I don’t think it’s on the menu….”

“I could always check with the kitchen?”

“Ask if they have a beautiful girl that’s about 5’6 that has long dark hair. Pretty eyes. Adorable smile." 

She beamed and her cheeks burned.

"You are in luck. We have one.”

“Good. One is all I need.”


	12. Bartender

Kira didn’t know if she could get drunk. But she was going to try.

 

It was the anniversary of boyfriend dumping her. It had been several weeks but they had been together for years. And she was struggling to move on. And there was no going back. She decided it was for the best but moving on was hard.

So in a very un Kira fashion she went to a bar to get drunk.

She sat down at the bar and the bartender turned around to get her order.

Oh no. He’s hot.

Like really hot.

He was wearing a black button up with the sleeves rolled up showing off his nice hairy forearms.

“Can I get you something?”

Kira blushed. She had been staring.

She opened her mouth but instead of her drink order came tears.

“I’m sorry. This is so embarrassing." 

"What’s your name?" 

"What?" 

"What’s your name sweetie?”

“Kkira.” She stuttered.

“I’m Derek. Now what’s eating at ya? You don’t seem like the type of girl who drinks at five in the afternoon." 

"Normally I don’t much drink at all." 

"But?”

“But it’s the anniversary of when my boyfriend dumped me." 

"Ouch. Here.” He poured her a drink.

She downed it all right away.

“Wow. He hurt you bad didn’t he?”

“You don’t know the half of it. But I’m just trying to get over him. I want to quit being sad. I want to laugh again." 

"Well your options in the bar are kind of slim." 

Kira looked around to see only three older men.

"You’d have your choice but I wouldn’t recommend it.” Derek said. Sarcasm laced his voice.

Kira laughed.

“What about you?” Kira was feeling bold.

“What about me?” He gave a her a sly look. He knew exactly what she meant but he thought she was cute and he wanted to tease her a little. Some attention would do her good.

“You know what I mean…”

“I do?”

She was blushing so bad. He had a grin plastered on his face.

“Alright I’m sorry. I just wanted to see that smile again. My shift ends at 9. Meet me here then?" 

"You’re saying yes? I thought you wouldn’t want to go because of the whole rebound thing." 

"I’m not worried about it. I haven’t been on a proper date in a while. And besides I’d be an idiot to turn down your offer. Your ex is an idiot I bet." 

"Who?” She smiled shyly.

He smiled back.

She left to freshen up and to eat some dinner. She was so excited. She was going on a real date with a really gorgeous guy who was actually interested in her.

She went back to the bar to meet him.

“Hey Kira! You ready? Let me grab my jacket then we can go." 

He left to get it and Kira sat at the bar to wait. She turned and saw her ex walk in with a girl.

Kira turned her back quickly right when Derek came out.

"What’s wrong?” He saw the look of shock on her face.

“My ex is here and is walking over here." 

Derek quickly came around from the counter to stand next to Kira.

"Don’t freak out. I’m going to kiss you since he’s walking over here." 

Kira stayed seated and Derek stood next to her and leaned down to kiss her.

"Kira?” Her ex called out.

Derek pulled away but held Kira’s face for a few seconds and told her he loved her and kissed her again on the nose.

Kira giggled and turned to look at her ex.

“Oh hey!" 

"Is this your boyfriend?”  
“I’m Derek.” He outstretched his hand and shook his hand and squeezed his hand a little.

“Kira’s told me a lot about you." Derek said with a slightly angry tone in his voice.

Her ex winced.

"Has she?" 

Derek let go and shook the girl who with the ex.

Derek shook her hand politely and kissed her hand. She giggled. Kira’s ex frowned and put his arm around his girl’s shoulder.

Derek kissed Kira on the head.

"Well we better be off." 

Derek bumped shoulders with the ex when he walked by.

The girl sighed as they left and Kira’s ex frowned. 

Derek put his jacket on Kira’s shoulders as they walked out so her ex could see.

They laughed as soon as they left the bar.

"Thank you. That was amazing.”

“That was so fun. And you are a great kisser. I’m impressed." 

She blushed. "So are you. My ex never kissed me like that." 

"It’s a shame. It’s his loss." 

"Are you real?”

He held out his arm.

“Pinch me." 

She just poked his firm bicep.

"Real enough?”

“Mmmmm I don’t know." 

Derek smiled and took her hint.

He pulled her close and kissed her again.


	13. Flying

Kira was a bit of a nervous flyer. There was something about being that high in the air that made her anxious. She sat down on the plane and was in the middle seat. She was already feeling cramped. To make matters worse a loud guy sat next to her. He talked and hit on her during takeoff. She was white knuckling the arm rests and he was asking her out. She tried to ignore him but her ears popped and she started to get really really anxious. 

When they had been in the air for a bit, she relaxed a little. But his annoying flirtations were still making her nervous.

That’s when she heard a voice.

A tall attractive guy stood up from the row right in front of her.

“I’m sorry sir, but I was waiting until we got in the air. But this is my girlfriend would you mind switching seats so I can sit with her? And I don’t appreciate you hitting on her so rudely. Can’t you tell she’s a nervous flyer?”

The guy mumbled a sorry and switched with the handsome stranger.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

“You’re welcome. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you sooner. I’m Derek. Your boyfriend.” He said with a small laugh. “I hope you don’t mind that was all I could think of." 

"I’m Kira. And no worries. I’m glad you did. How did you know I was a nervous flyer?" 

He pointed to her hands still closed around the arm rests.

"I know you don’t know me at all, but you can hold my hand if you’d like when we land. I mean we are dating." 

She laughed and began to relax her hands and they made small talk. He was trying to relax her. They found out they were both going to the same place.

"Now I sound like him but would you like to get dinner when we land? I feel like I should take my girlfriend out to eat. I’d be a bad boyfriend." 

She nodded.

"I’d love that." 

They held hands when they landed, but for their relationship that was when they took off.


	14. Comfort

It had been one of those days. The type of day where everything went wrong. Everything. And normally Kira was in a good mood. No matter what happened. But not today. 

She burst through the front door crying. Derek was lazily lying on the couch reading. He sat up when his girl ran by. He had never seen his wife cry before. Sure she would maybe tear up during a movie, but he had never seen her cry like this. 

“Kira? Babe?” He called to her but she was already in the bathroom with the door closed behind her. 

He could hear her crying still and it was starting to really bother him. Then he heard the shower turn on. She had a habit of taking a shower when she needed to think. So he thought he might give her space. But then he heard her sobbing.

He didn’t want to scare her, so he carefully walked towards the bathroom. He opened the door to see her leaning against the wall in the shower. 

Without a word he stepped in. He only had on shorts anyway so he didn’t care. Clothes could be washed. 

He stood behind her and picked up her shampoo and began to work it into her hair. 

She let out an audible sigh of relief and her shaking shoulders stopped. Her breath began to even out and the only sound that could be heard was the occasional sniffle. 

When he finished her hair he turned her around so she could rinse it. But instead she just fell onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

“Kira?” He finally spoke, “What’s wrong?”

“I’ve acted like I am fearless for too long. I’ve been holding back tears for a long time. I just realized how scary things could get and I just needed to let it out.”

“You don’t have to be scared baby. I’m here. And I’ve got you.” He held her face in his hands.

“I’m a little scared of raising a child in this scary life of ours.” She said giving Derek a small smile.

“You’re not-”

“I am.”

“You’re having a baby. Kira. I’m gonna be a dad.” He laughed and kissed her, "So that’s why you’ve been so emotional lately.” 

“Can I wash your hair now Derek?”


	15. Dancing

“Derek! What’s this?”

Derek was sitting on the couch in the loft and Kira was looking at their mail Derek had set on the kitchen counter.

“What’s what?”

“This!” She waved around an invitation.

“It’s an invitation to the annual Beacon Hills Christmas ball, it’s more of a party than a ball but-.”

“Are we going?”

“If you want to. I get invited every year, but I’ve never really had a reason to go.”

“What’s your reason this year?”

“I’ve got a girl to show off.” He winked.

She giggled shyly.

“There’s only one problem Derek.”

“What’s that babe?”

She shuffled her feet nervously. He sensed her anxiety. He stood and walked to her. He gentley grabbed her face in his hands. 

“Babe. What is it?”

“I can’t dance.”

“I’ll teach you.”

“You know how to dance?”

“I grew up in a house full of girls. They practically made me learn. Besides, dancing is all about balance and control. It helped me with training for fighting. As weird as that sounds, it taught me focus and balance. I can teach you.”

“When do we start?”

…………………….

“Kira. Focus.”

She blushed. It was a little difficult to focus when her attractive boyfriend was holding her close. Her hand was lost in his and her other hand was on his large bicep. His hand on her lower back. She was very aware of him on every level. 

“Who said I’m not focused?”

“Your heartbeat." 

Embarrassed she pressed her face into his chest.

"And your foot is on mine.”

He leaned down and kissed her cheek. His scruff tickled her cheek. 

“Now who’s not focusing." 

He smiled down at her. 

"Come on my little Kitsune. Let’s try again. And 1, 2, 3.”

He chanted the numbers as they danced. He would speak commands, and might stop to adjust her hands or posture. She was a fast learner and she watched his every move. He was a good teacher. He was calm. After she got the hang of it they began to just sway to the music Derek had playing. 

She wrapped both of her arms around his waist, (he’s too tall to put her arms around his neck), and he held her close. She rested her head against his warm chest and sighed heavily, breathing him in. He kissed her on top of her head. Her lesson was finished but they continued to sway for a long time.


	16. Christmas Sweaters

Kira is terrible at keeping secrets. Mainly just because she just contain her excitement. And Derek’s senses are very keen. Especially when it comes to her. It’s hard for her to keep anything from him. Christmas is quickly approaching, and Derek has noticed her being more bouncy than usual. 

Of course the only things she keeps from him is surprises. She doesn’t lie to him. She can’t but Christmas is hard because she has lots to plan for since Christmas Day is also Derek’s birthday. She has double the presents and gifts. He tells her every year not to go out of her way, but she refuses.

“Only the best for the best husband.”

He rolls his eyes, but smiles at her stubbornness. That’s one of the reasons he fell for her. 

Guilty isn’t the right word, but she aches that he has been alone for a lot of Christmases and birthdays. Each year she tries to make up for the lost ones. 

The Stilinski’s always have a big party Christmas Eve. Lydia can’t resist throwing a party. Everyone goes. They all gather around and exchange gifts and stories and hugs and smiles. 

“Derek are you ready to go? We’re going to be late! I told Lydia I would help her!” She called to him.

“Kira I’m not wearing this.” he stepped out of the bathroom wearing a horrible Christmas sweater. 

She giggled. 

“See? You laughed!”

“You look cute!”

He rose an eyebrow. 

“You always think I look cute.”

She giggled. 

“Derek you don’t have to wear if you don’t want to. I just wanted to match.”

“Yeah but babe, your sweater is pretty and it suits you. This? No this sweater looks awful.” he said with a laugh. 

Kira’s sweater was blue and had snowmen on it. Derek’s was bright red and had Santa on it. 

“That’s cuz you are too big! I couldn’t find a better size.”

“I’m gonna change. I’ll be quick I promise.”

He threw on a red henley and grabbed his keys, his leather jacket, and then her hand.

“Let’s go babe.”

………………………………..

After everyone ate they gathered around the tree.

“Lydia, the tree is gorgeous.” Kira said smiling.

“She wouldn’t let me touch it.” Stiles said.

“She had good reason I’m sure bud.” Scott chuckled. 

“You should have seen Derek try and put the lights on our tree!" 

"Kira don’t start.” Derek said with a small smile.

……………………………………………………………………..

“Kira what am I supposed to do?”

“You mean you’ve never decorated a tree before?”

“I’ve never put the lights on it!”

“The lights are in the box, I’m going to take the cookies out of the oven.”

Kira wanted Derek to have the biggest Christmas that she could make it. She made cookies, a fire was going in the fireplace, and Christmas movies and music were on repeat. Derek didn’t mind. He liked watching her excitement. He liked tradition. He just did what she said. He had nothing to complain about. Watching movies meant snuggling with her. Her making cookies meant good food for him. Hot chocolate meant melted marshmallow mustaches. Any chance to make her laugh.

But the tree? The tree was frustrating him. Kira had never done it alone, and since Derek was tall, she figured that’d be a job for him. 

Kira burst into fits of laughter when she returned with the cookies, she almost dropped them. 

Derek was standing by the tree with the lights tangled around him. 

“Kira help.”

She went to help him, but when she touched the lights they turned on. 

That made her laugh even more. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of her Christmas tree husband. 

He was trying to be mad. But his smile broke through.

She helped untangle him and together put them on the tree.

He lifted her up so she could place the star on the tree when they finished with the lights and all the ornaments. 

“There. It’s perfect.”

…………………………………………………………………..

Stiles was sitting on the couch next to Scott and Malia. Lydia was seated nicely on the ground by the tree ready to hand out gifts. 

Derek was sitting in the recliner. It became an inside joke that Derek always sat in the big recliner. It was “his” chair at Lydia and Stiles’. Kira was sitting on Derek’s lap. 

Lydia handed out the gifts, and they all opened them at once. They all exchanged thanks and showed each other what they all got. 

“Ok everyone I have an announcement.” Lydia stood and spoke to the room. “Derek if you would come over here please. You’ll have to let go of your wife and your chair.” They all laughed. 

Derek kissed Kira’s cheek as they stood. Kira sat back down.

“Kira you’re need up here too.”

They went and stood by Lydia smiling. 

“Lydia what are you up to?” Derek laughed. 

“Well Derek since it’s your birthday tomorrow, we all pitched in to get you something special. We have two things. Kira, since you are the other part of this,” she joked elbowing Derek, “You get presents too.”

“My better half.” Derek whispered to Kira. Scott and Malia smiled since they could hear it.

“First here is the silly one.” She handed Derek and Kira each a box. 

They both opened their boxes to reveal sweaters.

Derek laughed. “Now this one I’ll wear.” It was a green sweater with foxes on it. 

Kira’s was red with wolves on hers. 

“Awww it has wolves on it!” She giggled. “These are great! Thank you!”

“I thought they were pretty cute.” Lydia smiled. 

“This fox isn’t as cute as this one.” Derek said as he pulled Kira into a kiss. She reddened at his public affection. He didn’t do it much, but she loved when he did. “Thanks Lydia.”

“Now for the second one. Scott?”

Scott stood and grabbed an envelope off of the tree. 

“We wanted to do something nice for you guys. You deserve it.” he handed Derek the envelope. “We all pitched in.”

Derek tore open the seal to reveal reservations for a Holiday getaway. It was up in the mountains, they would spend a week in a lodge just them two. 

“There’s lots to do up there, like spa stuff, shopping, and hiking and other outdoor activities.” Scott smiled.

“And indoor activities.” Stiles said with a wink to Kira, causing her to blush. Derek smiled to himself. 

“Wow. This is great. Thank you.” Derek said quietly. They could all read the appreciation and gratitude on his face. They heard the shock in his voice. Derek did so much for people it was about time someone did something for him. 

“This is definitely one of the best Christmas presents I’ve ever gotten. I get to spend a week with my husband. Thanks you guys. I love it.”

………………………………………………………….

They said their goodbyes and thanks, and the Hales headed home. 

“Baby what do you want to do tonight?” Derek asked in the car. 

“Let’s see what Christmas movie is on. Is that ok?”

“Baby you know I don’t care what we watch. I just like to hold you.”

They talked about their gifts and chatted the rest of the way home.

As soon as they got in they set their gifts down and went to change into pj’s. 

Derek threw on some pj pants and a tank top and made his way into the kitchen to make Kira some hot chocolate. He stuffed about three cookies in his mouth. 

Kira had some Christmasy pj’s and she slid around in her fuzzy socks into the kitchen. 

Derek turned around to her and she giggled upon seeing chocolate smeared on his mouth and some crumbs in his beard. 

“Mmm chocolate kisses.” She said.

“We don’t have any?”

“Derek not the candy.” she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his chocolate mouth. 

“I knew that’s what you meant.” He whispered.

He grabbed her hot chocolate and 12 more cookies and made his way to the couch. She followed and sat herself between his legs resting against his chest. 

“I’ll give you your presents tomorrow ok?”

“Sounds perfect. I have one present to give you tonight, but the rest are tomorrow.”

“What’s the present tonight?”

“Can’t tell you yet.”

“Derek!”

“Kira I can’t tell you yet.”

She turned to face him.

“Tell me!” she tried to sound fierce but it wasn’t working.

“Trying to play tough huh?” He lunged his hands at her sides and tickled her. She squealed which just made him laugh.

“Babe it’s not something I can just say, I have to show you.”

She gave him her best puppy eyes and pouted her lip.

“Kira. Don’t….Oh fine. Tonight’s present is I’m going to read to you.”

“Read to me?”

“Yeah. It’s a uh Christmas tradition that my mom used to do for my sisters and me. She would read us Christmas stories before bed on Christmas Eve. And well, I wanted to read to you.”

“Derek that sounds perfect. What are you going to read?”

“‘Twas the night before Christmas of course." 

"Derek it makes me happy that you like Christmas so much." 

"I like that you like it. And it’s nice to finally be able to share it with someone. I like seeing people happy." 

She sighed and leaned back into him. 

When the movie finished they made their way to the bedroom. He read her the story, and as he read his calming voice caused Kira to drift off to sleep. He finished the story and kissed her softly and pulled her tight into his arms. 

…………………………………………………………………….

Kira woke with a start on Christmas morning like she always did. There was stuff to be done. She had surprises up her sleeve.

She carefully removed herself from Derek’s iron grasp from her waist and got dressed. 

"Babe what are you doing? It’s too early.” he mumbled, sleep clinging to his voice.

“Happy birthday honey. And Merry Christmas!” She whispered. “Now go back to sleep I have to wrap one of your presents in the living room so stay in here. Go back to sleep." 

She put on her new sweater and a red skirt to match. She laid out Derek’s sweater on the bed for him. 

She put some cinnamon rolls in the oven and wrapped his last minute present and put it with the large pile of other presents by the tree. 

"Are all those for me?" 

Derek’s voice made her jump. He was very good about sneaking up on her. Sometimes she liked it though.

"Yeah.” She was suddenly shy. “I just wanted to make sure…. I feel like I’m making up for lost Christmases and birthdays." 

"Thank you baby.”

The timer went off on the oven and while she went to get the food out, Derek pulled out a present for her out from under the tree and held it behind his back. 

She turned and saw the sneaky look in his eyes. 

“What are you up to??”

“Come here and find out.” He chuckled. 

“I like your sweater.” She said as she walked over to him. 

“Thank you.” He smiled. “It reminds me of you." he looked down at it and smiled at the foxes printed all over it.

Now that she was standing in front of him, he casually looked up.

She followed his gaze. 

Mistletoe. 

"Isn’t mistletoe dangerous to werewolves Derek?" 

"Baby a kiss from you is so much more dangerous." 

Kira’s cheeks burned red hot. 

Derek quickly stole a kiss from her rosy cheek. 

"Merry Christmas baby.” He whispered right before kissing her lips. 

“And happy birthday to you." 

"Ya know?” he said as he held her in his arms, “Of all these Christmas traditions I think I like this mistletoe one the best.”


	17. It's just a pencil

Probably the best thing to Derek about having werewolf powers when you’re in high school is being able to hear a girl’s heartbeat.He doesn’t have to wonder if she likes him or not. He can just find out. 

Derek is the one of the cool kids at school. He’s not really sure why. But he doesn’t mind. He does get kind of tired of all the attention. Because he’s not sure what the attention is for. Yeah it’s nice to be seen as attractive or a good athlete but he wants to be seen as more. At the same time he is still very new at keeping his werewolf powers under control. It stresses him out to always have eyes watching him. 

But there was one pair of soft brown eyes in his History class that he didn’t mind being on him. 

Kira wasn’t very subtle. Well not to Derek. He had his suspicions for a while that she liked him, but now he needed to know. 

He needed to know because he was falling for her. 

He had a plan though. He didn’t want to embarrass her. He’d done that to other girls in the past not meaning to. And Kira is shy. He likes the shy girls. But he doesn’t want to make her nervous. He just wants to talk to her, and he’ll be able to find out his answer.

The only class he had with her was History. Which was the last class of the day. Meaning he had to wait all day. 

He was starting to get nervous, but he had to do it today. He had procrastinated long enough.

He was distracted during class all day. He couldn’t focus. He was trying to map out what to say. He wanted to be himself and he wondered if she liked “Popular Derek” or just “Derek”. He was determined to be himself. He just hoped she liked that. 

Finally the bell rang for class to end. History was next period. It was his time. He wanted to catch her before History started because he had to walk by her locker to get to class. 

He practically sprinted down the hall. At least as fast as he could without being noticed. 

He slowed when he saw her standing in front of her locker.

Now was his chance but what to do? What if she thought he was just another guy hitting on her because she was new? He couldn’t worry about that because now was his chance. The opportunity hit. And it was now or never.

She dropped her pencil. 

He walked over and picked it up. 

“It’s Kira right?”

She froze. She knew that voice. She’d been in love with since day one. And he was talking to her. 

Be calm Kira it’s just a pencil. 

“You dropped your pencil." 

She turned to see his handsome smiling face. She thought her heart was going to leap out of her chest. 

"Thank you.” She smiled sheepishly as she took the pencil. 

Derek swears he felt a spark between them when they touched. 

What should he do now?? He knew his answer now. But he wanted to keep talking to her.

That’s when he noticed a magnet inside of her locker. It was a basketball team magnet.

His favorite team. 

“You like basketball?" 

"I love it, but no really seems to care about it here. It’s lacrosse.”

“They’re my favorite team.” He said pointing at the magnet. “We should watch a game sometime. No one around here likes them." 

"I’d like that.”

“Can I walk you to your next class?" 

"Sure it’s just right there. But you knew that because you have that class too.” She was rambling. Derek Hale had just asked her out and she didn’t know what to do with herself. Does he really like me?

He smiled widely. “You’re really cute when you do that. And yes I like you.”

She covered her now red face with her hands.

“Did I say all of that out loud?”

He moved her hands and she was met with his smile. He could tell she was embarrassed which was the opposite of what he wanted. 

He had to be honest.

“I’ve been wanting to ask you out for weeks. But I got nervous.”

“Nervous for me?”

The bell rang.

“Really nervous.” he smiled shyly. “Let’s go to class. I’ll meet you by your locker after class Kira.”

Derek had to fight a grin. He wanted to scream. He heard her heartbeat. It wasn’t just increased heart rate. It was pounding. And he had caused that. 

He couldn’t wait to kiss her and make her heart race. He wanted to make her laugh and see her smile. He wanted to make her cute round cheeks turn red again. He was so in love with this girl already. And she agreed to go out with him. 

They exchanged shy glances throughout class like they had a secret.

When class ended he met her by her locker just as he promised. 

He tapped her shoulder and handed her a slip of paper. 

“I’d like to stay and talk but I forgot I gotta go to practice. I was so nervous distracted about asking you out-”

“Practice for what?" 

"Basketball. I’ll see you later ok?”

He smiled and walked down the hall towards the gym. 

She smiled as he walked away. She smiled because for the first time ever a guy liked her and was pursuing her. And he just happened to be the guy she liked. 

She unfolded the paper to see his name and number written in really neat handwriting, like he wrote it slow so cover up his probably messy handwriting.

She wondered for a moment why her. Why did he like her? But she saw the look in his eyes. It wasn’t fake. She just had a feeling. She couldn’t explain it. But she could tell by the way he talked to her that he was genuine. She had been watching him for a long time, and he was being different with her.

Then fear struck her. 

What if he found out?

What if he found out she was a Kitsune?

Derek meanwhile was worrying about the same thing. He really liked her and was afraid about the wolf side of him. How exactly do you tell a girl that?

……………………………………………………..

“Mom?" 

"In the kitchen!”

Derek walked in the house from practice and was seeking his mother’s advice. 

He hopped up on the counter, but she swatted him away.

“Derek Hale you are sweaty from practice and we eat off this counter.”

He laughed and pull up a chair from under the counter and talked to her as she finished cooking.

“Mom I need some advice about girls.”

“Ok babe. What’s up?" 

"I asked a girl out today and I really like her and she said yes, but… I’m afraid to tell her I’m a werewolf. How do I tell her? I really like her and I want to be honest right away. But I don’t want to scare her.”

“What’s her name?”

“Kira Yukimura.”

Talia smiled warmly. “Babe you’ve got nothing to worry about. Not one thing.”

“Why?”

“I’m going to let Kira tell you herself, but let me just say, that her family knows about…the supernatural. They are not hunters. You’ll be surprised but pleased when you find out. Tell her. Soon. I bet she is worried about the same thing.” She kissed Derek’s forehead. “Go wash up for dinner.”

………………………………………………………………

Derek leaned against Kira’s locker.

“So our team has a game tonight. Do you want to come over and watch it?”

“I’d love to.”

“Where can I pick you up?”

She gave him her address and that night when he drove, he again planned what he was going to say. 

“Kira I’m a werewolf, but not evil? No. Um..Kira I’m a…I don’t know. I don’t know what to say." 

He stopped at her house and got out to knock on the door. 

He heard three heartbeats inside. One which was beating heavily. He couldn’t help but smile.

He heard her heart jump when he knock on the door. 

"Hi Derek!” She said as she opened the door.

“You ready?”

“Yeah let’s go!” she hurriedly closed the door behind her. She didn’t feel like dealing with her parents and her first boyfriend. She didn’t want them scaring off Derek. 

As they drove to his house Derek decided he would tell her. He had to.

“Kira I have something I have to tell you. I hope it doesn’t scare you away, but my mom said you would understand.”

Oh no her heart beat was raising he was scaring her. 

“Derek I am scared…How did you hear my heartbeat?”

“I said that out loud didn’t I? You and I seem to have a problem with that.”

“Derek what ever it is just say it. Just say it.”

“I’m a werewolf.” he said it quickly and then winced.

“And I’m a Kitsune." 

"A kitsune! Wow this is so much easier than I imagined it would be. Who knew that the one girl in school that I want to be my girlfriend is a Kitsune. No wonder I felt a spark when we touched. I just thought it was becuase I like you.”

“Are you nervous Derek? You’re rambling, which is usually something I do.”

“I’m just relieved.”

“Me too.”


	18. Florist/Tattoo Artist

Derek was the reluctant owner of a flower shop. It was his mom’s and it was going to go to his sisters. But they all died in a car crash not too long after Derek graduated college. He had his life planned out. He wanted to be a history teacher. But when his family died there was no one to keep the shop. It had been in the family for years and Derek couldn’t close it. He grew up there. So he put his dreams on the side and sold flowers for his mom.

He renamed the flower shop to Talia’s Flowers. 

At first he hated it. Because the only people that came in to buy flowers were buying them for loved ones. It just reminded Derek that he was alone. But after awhile he decided he didn’t want to live his life angry.

He wasn’t cheery but he wasn’t rude. He was just quiet. He often got bored. 

That’s when she came. 

It was a regular morning and Derek was headed to work. He parked his car and walked around front to unlock the door when he noticed that the building adjacent was being worked on. That building had been empty for ages. He tried to look inside the windows but they were boarded up. There was a buzz throughout town. Every customer who came in the flower shop asked what it was. A couple college kids worked for Derek went to snoop in the window.

The windows were boarded for a few weeks and the anticipation grew but was sort of forgotten. 

Derek left for the weekend to help his cousin Malia move out of her dorm for summer break. (The girls in the dorm went crazy).

And when Derek came back the shop next door was open. 

“The Fox” was what the sign read. It was a tattoo parlor. 

Huh. 

Derek poked his head in to have a look around. There was a tattoo artist giving someone a tattoo and there was another artist sitting at the counter. 

She was beautiful. She has long black hair and her sleeves of tattoos were works of art on her pale skin. 

She looked up when Derek walked in. 

“Hi!” She said in a pleasant voice that Derek didn’t expect. He judged her too quickly, he expected her to be dark brooding goth girl. 

“Hi! I uh… I own the flower shop next door and I just wanted to welcome you." 

"Thank you!" 

Derek looked at her tattoos. He wanted to know what they all were. 

"Can I help you with anything else?" 

Derek blushed. 

"Not at the moment. I’ll see you later. Have a nice day.” He said and awkwardly made his exit. 

Well he was never going in there again. 

He got to work early the next day to see if he could see her. 

He saw her. She walked by and looked in the window and he ducked behind the counter.

“Derek? What are you doing?”

His cousin Malia came to work at the shop for easy summer money. 

“I uh um I dropped something and I can’t find it." 

"Yeah you dropped your jaw at that girl. Why don’t you go talk to her?”

“You’re giving me dating advice?”

“You’re the one hiding behind a table." 

"Well what do I say? I made an idiot of myself yesterday." 

"Take her a flower. And tell her it’s too make up for acting strange yesterday." 

Derek nodded and eagerly ran around the shop picking pretty flowers to take to her. Malia leaned against the counter smacking her gum watching her older cousin act like a little boy. 

"Have fun.” She said as he walked out. 

Derek walked over and was relived to see the parlor was empty except for her. 

“Hey.” He said as he walked in. 

“Hi!” She smiled warmly. 

“I wanted to apologize for acting strange yesterday so I brought you some flowers. I wasn’t sure what kind you liked so I just picked pretty ones." 

"Thank you! They’re lovely. Well since you gave me flowers should I give you a tattoo?”

“I have one." 

"What is it? Can I see it?”

“It’s an old symbol that means a lot to me. It’s a Druid symbol. Called a triskilae. I got it when my mom and two sisters died." 

"Oh I’m sorry." 

"It’s alright. I got it to honor them. It’s on my back." 

He peeled off his shirt and turned his back to her. She was glad he did because she was blushing a little. 

He jumped when she lightly traced the swirls of the tattoo with her fingers. 

A chill went down his spine. 

He turned and put his shirt back on. "I’d like to hear your stories about your tattoos some time." 

"I’d like that. Then maybe I can show them to you.” She said and she playfully nudged him. 

He blushed terribly. 

“That can be our trade. You bring me a bouquet of flowers and I’ll tell you about one tattoo.”

“Sounds good.” He nodded and left to go to work. 

Malia had a smug smile on her face when Derek walked in. 

“Well don’t you just look smitten. She is too though. She was blushing so bad when you took your shirt off." 

"She was?” Derek almost giggled. “Wait how did you know?”

“I was watching from the window. So are you going to take her a flower?”

“Yes." 

He brought her a flower every morning and a bouquet for every date they went on.

Every separate flower had a note on it.The first one had his name. The second one had his number. The next one had a location and time for dinner. The bouquets had candy and snacks.

She kept her promise and told him the meaning of all her tattoos. They mainly covered her arms, since she had two full sleeves, and she had a few on her legs. But the sleeves were more like collages of indivdual tattoos that made the sleeve. So they could stretch out the explanations since there were so many. Some days she would quiz him on the meanings. She would reward him with a kiss. 

Even when they began to date seriously he brought her flowers. Sometimes he would just leave one on the counter for all to see. Whether he brought it or left it, he did it every day. Every single day. Just to remind her that he loved her.

When he proposed to her the first flower had a key. Then Derek hand delivered the rose with the ring attached. The key was a key to his apartment. 

A few weeks before their wedding she got a tattoo on her thigh of the first flower Derek had given her. It was a nice surprise to him on their wedding night. 

Kira and Derek even got matching tattoos. They each had a piece of a yin-yang tattoo. Except the half circle on Derek was a fox, and the half circle on Kira was a wolf. Kira gave Derek his tattoo of course. And he insisted that she was tattooed on his heart, but that she should tattoo the fox on him anyways.


	19. Massage

They were getting ready for bed and she was struggling to get comfortable. She sighed and groaned at her discomfort. 

“Baby what’s wrong?”

“I can’t get comfortable and my feet hurt and my face is swollen and ugly and I’m craving pizza and brownies and —-” She couldn’t finish her sentence because she started crying. 

Kira was 7 months pregnant.

Derek was out of his wits. He had no clue what to do to help her. It ached him. She had a lot of mood swings that he wasn’t used to. Kira was usually so mild and even tempered. 

“Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage? And I can make you some brownies if you want. And I don’t think you are ugly. I think you are the cutest thing that has walked this earth. Besides. You’ve got our baby in here.” He said as he gently rubbed her swollen belly. 

She sighed and fidgeted more trying to get comfortable. 

“Ok.” she mumbled sleepily. 

He moved down to her feet first. 

Then he kissed her Henley covered belly. (His Henley’s were the only thing that she could get comfortable in).

He positioned himself behind her and back to work his magic on her shoulders. His strong hands worked her back and she sighed audibly. 

He smiled at his work, but then frowned when his veins turned black. She was in pain. It bothered him greatly. 

Kira leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. He planted kisses on the crook of her neck. 

“Feel better babe?”

“Babe?”

She had fallen asleep against his chest. He carefully leaned back against the headboard of their bed and closed his eyes. He feel asleep soon after smiling, holding his girl and their unborn child.


	20. Pregnant

Two simple words.

Well maybe two and a half.

“I’m pregnant.”

Kira couldn’t believe it. She was pregnant. She had been feeling off the past few days and when she took a pregnancy test, her suspicions were confirmed. Derek would be thrilled. She couldn’t wait to tell him.

He had been gone all day and her anticipation was growing worse. She had to tell him. But how?

She practiced saying it in the mirror the rest of the afternoon.

“Hey Derek! So I’m pregnant! No. Ok um..You’re are going to be a dad! Nope that’s not right. So you’re never going to believe this but remember the other night when-NO. I’m talking to myself. I hope my baby can’t hear me yet.” She rubbed her flat belly. “Your daddy is going to love you so much. /sigh/ I can’t wait to tell him.”

“Tell me what?” Derek’s voice echoed through the loft.

“Tell you….that I love you.”

He raised an eyebrow. 

“I love you too babe, but I also know that’s not what you were going to say.”

“How?”

“Kira. Sweetheart. I haven’t been married to you for almost 5 years now and not be able to tell when you are lying to me….Also I heard your heartbeat. I can’t still hear it. It’s increasing. Are you alright?”

“Derek. I’m fine. I- Come here.”

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom.

“Well?”

“Look.”

His eyes scanned her and the room. She knew when he saw the test on the counter because his eyes lit up.

“Is that-? Are you-? Kira?!”

She nodded excitedly and began to bounce.

Derek pulled her to him and kissed her heavily. 

He slid down on his knees and pulled her small frame to him. He kissed her belly over and over. She ran her fingers through his thick hair and laughed. When he stopped, he look up at her beaming. She grabbed his face and ran her thumbs over his stubble filled cheeks. 

“You’re gonna have a baby Kira. My baby. Our baby. I wonder if they’ll be a werewolf or a kitsune?”

Kira laughed out loud.

“What’s so funny?” he asked as he stood, now towering over her.

“Most parents wonder if their kid will be a boy or a girl. We are wondering what supernatural powers it’ll have.”

“You’re gonna have a baby.” He whispered as he hummed happily and planted a kiss to her forehead.


	21. Training

Kira needed advice. Well she needed help on fighting techniques. She was good with her sword there was no doubt. But what scared her was the idea of hand to hand combat. She has such a small frame, she is worried about stronger and heavier people using their weight and strength against her. She wants to be able to use her speed and small frame against them. And who better to teach her than Derek. 

“This is not a good idea Scott." 

"Come on Kira. Derek’s a good teacher.”

“I know but…”

“But what?”

“He makes me nervous.”

“Why?”

Kira wanted to shout that she thinks Derek is cute. Oh who is she kidding?? He’s gorgeous!! She can’t even hardly look at him without staring. And his gaze is so piercing. And his smile is so lovely. 

“Um Kira?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you know you…talk out loud?” Scott had the BIGGEST grin on his face. 

Kira’s entire body turned redder than an Alpha’s eyes.

“Oh we are so going to Derek’s right now.”

Scott dropped Kira off and said nothing to Derek. Though Derek seemed a bit suspicious when Scott left smiling like that.

“What’s he so happy about?”

Kira was avoiding eye contact as much as she could without being obvious.

“I’m not sure.” She lied. And Derek squinted his eyes slightly. Her heard her heart jump, but it was already beating fast anyways. He figured he’d just let her be, but then he thought he might have a little fun with her. 

“Come on let me show some easy stuff first.”

Kira was having a very very difficult time focusing. They’d be practicing for at least an hour and the longer they worked the less she could focus. Derek’s arms were sweaty and she was starting to stare. 

“Kira are you alright?” Derek walked closer to Kira. He was serious but also testing her a little. 

He came and stood right in front of her. His tank top clad chest was in her face now as he is so much taller than her. Kira’s heart was racing but she hoped he would just assume it was from training. 

“Kira.”

Her heart jumped when he said her name. 

“Your heart…It’s not from the workout. Are you alright?”

“I - uh-”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice." 

Her already red face darkened. Her hope for the workout cover up was failing.

He gently placed his hands on her face and kissed her forehead.

"I feel the same about you, ya know.” He said softly. 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” he replied in a whisper. 

She smiled and tackled Derek to the ground so that she was on top of him. 

“That’s my girl.” He said proudly. 

“I didn’t ruin the moment did I?”

“If you kiss me you won’t ruin it.”

She leaned down to kiss him and Derek propped up on his elbows to meet her halfway. 

Stiles came in right about then to witness this, with Scott shortly behind him.

“Scott you owe me ten bucks.”


	22. Bagels and Coffee

Much to Kira’s dismay (or joy - she hasn’t decided) Derek knows everything about her. Sure there are little things she does that bewilder him (and he loves every one of those little things). But overall he’s got her figured out. 

His favorite thing though is when he discovers new things about her. Like a new ticklish spot. A new kind of joke that makes her giggle. A new place to kiss that makes her sigh. A new kind of food to make for dinner. Most recently he’s been working on new ways to make her blush. 

She blushes so easily, but he can’t get enough of it. It makes him smile and gives him a little pride boost to know he’s doing something right by her. He considers her rosy cheeks an accomplishment. Her smile is what he lives for. 

Some of his attempts work too easily or too quickly. He likes unexpected blushes and giggles. Like a cheek kiss always gets her. 

But one day he found her weakness. 

It was simple really. He didn’t even do it on purpose. 

She was in the kitchen one morning spreading cream cheese on a bagel. He shuffled in wearing only sweatpants and his hair was messy and going in several different directions. Kira giggled. Derek sleepily mumbled a “good morning babe”, kissed her, and turned his back to flip on the coffee maker. (Who said werewolves don’t need morning caffeine?). 

When he turned back to face her, her head was ducked and she was spreading the cream cheese around mindlessly on the bagel. He saw a hint of pink on her cheeks and he could hear her heart rate pick up a little. He smiled to himself. But he wasn’t sure what he did to make this happen. 

“Babe? I think the bagel’s covered.”

That was it.

Babe.

Her cheeks were red, and he heard her that sweet sound of her heart pick up when he said it. 

Derek thought sure he’d called her that before. Guess not. Guess he’ll just have to keep calling her that.

He inched closer to her. He could tell she was fighting to avoid his gaze. But he was having to much fun. Derek leaned as close as he possibly could. His chest was pressed into her shoulder. He rested a hand on the counter, and placed the other on her back. The closer he got the faster her heartbeat picked up. Lowering his head to her ear he whispered, “Babe.” 

Her cheeks were burning. 

He chuckled softly and kissed her ear. 

She gave up and turned to face him beaming. 

He put move the hand that was on her back to the other side of her on the counter. She was trapped. Still not saying a word, she took a bite of her bagel, then offered him a bite. She giggled when he got some cream cheese on his lip.

She finally spoke “You said I put too much cream cheese. If I didn’t smother it, then I wouldn’t be able to do this.” And she kissed the cream cheese off of his lips. 

“If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do is ask…babe.”

She fought the smile, but it came anyway. 

He pecked her lips and went to pour himself some coffee. 

She watched him, and he looked up to see her watching him.

“You want me to pour you a cup?”

“Nope. I was just admiring my handsome husband pour his morning coffee.”

Suddenly his coffee seemed very interesting, but luckily Kira caught it. Derek’s ears were beginning to turn red. 

The war was on and it was only breakfast-time.


	23. Don't you do that again

Kira woke up dizzy in a place she didn’t recognize.

She was in the hospital. She was fine. She would heal, she had just been knocked unconscious. 

She jumped in front of Derek to protect him from shotgun blast from a stupid hunter who was in town with a vendetta against werewolves. 

The dizziness faded and Kira remembered what had happened.

“Kira?”

Her vision focused and her eyes landed on Derek’s concerned face. The crease in his brow faded when he saw she was alright. 

He sighed, “I’m so glad you’re alright, but why did you do that?”

“I don’t know. I wasn’t thinking I’m sorry. It was an instinct.”

He sighed again, “Baby, don’t be sorry. Just don’t you ever do that again!”

“I was just so scared and I couldn’t stand to see you hurt. I love you too much.”

“Babe, you know I would’ve healed from it right? And how do you think I felt….” he paused to take a deep breath, “holding you like that in my arms?” 

“I heal too Der. I was worried it might be something meant for werewolves.”

He smiled at her thought. 

“Well. You’ve got me there. Just be careful. Ok?” 

He kissed her forehead then her lips. 

The heart monitor she was hooked up to begin to beep a little faster. 

Kira laughed. “Stupid thing giving me away.”

Derek rose an eyebrow, “I think you forget I hear that all the time.”

He smiled and kissed her again, “I’m glad you’re ok.”


	24. Thunder

The loud crash of thunder woke Kira up at 3 am. She jolted awake at the sound, and because she jumped in Derek’s arms, it woke him up too. 

“Kira, you alright?”

“The thunder just scared me is all.”

He cracked a smile. “You’re a thunder kitsune. Your power is electric shock. And the thunder just scared you.” He teased.

“I’m not afraid of storms. I love them actually. It’s just it was so quiet and then all of the sudden that,” she paused as the thunder rumbled again, “came crashing in.”

She stood and walked over to the window of the loft to watch the rain and lightning. She turned to face Derek seeing him smiling at her. 

“What?” she laughed shyly. 

“The thunder came crashing in. You’re the thunder that came crashing into my life.”

He came and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. They stood in silence watching the storm and listening to the thunder. 

Well Kira listened to the thunder outside. Derek listened to the thunder of Kira’s heart as he held her close


	25. Trapped

Being trapped in a closet for surveillance was not exactly the worst way to spend and evening with his wife, but he would rather them not be trapped with another guy in the room. 

They were at a party, and one of the guests, who was causing the pack some issues, was there. He had snuck upstairs, and Derek and Kira, followed him. Other guests just assumed Derek and Kira were sneaking off to go make out (since they were newly married). 

They followed him into a room, but they didn’t want him to see them. Derek could tell they were about to be made so he pulled Kira into the closet of the bedroom. Their suspect laid down on the bed, and fell asleep. Derek frowned. They followed him to get info, not watch him nap. But if they moved then he would wake up. 

Derek took up the most space in this tiny closet. Not that Kira cared to be pressed against him, it was just cramped. 

Derek was very aware of how close she was and he really wanted to kiss her. But he didn’t want to wake up their “suspect”. 

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while..” Derek whispered. 

“Not necessarily. Kiss me.” 

Before he could respond, Derek was pulled down to her lips. He hummed loudly against them. He couldn’t help it. But his eyes widened regardless at himself. 

“Derek stop!” She giggled loudly. “Play along.” She whispered. 

He caught on, and kissed her for real this time. She was supposed to be faking giggles and sighs, but Derek kissed so good, they weren’t fake. 

Soon the loser that had fallen asleep woke up. 

“Gross! Get your own room.” He yelled.

Derek and Kira burst out of the closet and the guy recognized them immediately. Derek grabbed him before he could leave, and with the help of Kira’s shocking techniques, they got all the information they needed. The guy ran away in a hurry. Then Derek slyly pulled Kira back into that closet.


	26. Home for the Holidays

Cora and Kira are roommates and Kira goes home with Cora for the holidays and it turns out Cora has really attractive older brother. 

Kira was completely out of her element. But it was her decision and she had to show her parents she was capable of doing this. But college is scary. Her freshman and sophomore year were in her home state of California. But after a nasty break up with her boyfriend, she decided to transfer to another school. It was her own fault really. She followed her boyfriend to college and with tons of new people, she was tossed by the way side. Her parents told her not to date him, and after the breakup she decided she needed to get away because she didn’t want to hear about how disappointed they were. She needed space. And that’s exactly what she did. She got about as far away as she could. She switched schools, switched her major, and switched states. She packed her bags and headed up to New York.

The main problem with this new plan of hers to get away, meant that she knew no one. She was glad to have a chance to start over, but she was totally alone. She could be anyone, do anything. But she wasn’t sure how to start. She started slow and did the best she could. She went to student orientation and moved into the dorm. Another place where she knew no one. But hopefully she would make friends.

Kira moved in all of her things, and got settled before she even saw or knew who her roommate was. All she knew was that her name was Cora. 

She got to know her pretty fast. Cora has two older siblings. Her dad died when she was very young. She doesn’t remember him. Her boyfriend is studying abroad this semester. The rest of Cora’s family lives upstate New York.

"What about you?“

"It’s just me and my parents but I needed to get away. I love them, but it’s complicated. Since I’m the only child they smother me just a little.”

"I get that a little. My older brother is really protective of me like you wouldn’t believe. He would be here helping me move in, but he couldn’t get off work.“

Kira and Cora became fast and unlikely friends. It was nice to just have a friend for once. They went to New York on the first long weekend they got. Cora’s older sister Laura lives in the city and their cousin Malia came along with them, and the four of them hung out and spent the weekend in the city. Laura was the cool oldest sister. Kira could see that Cora wanted to be like her. Laura was warm and welcoming and had lots of sarcasm. Kira couldn’t remember the last time she laughed this hard. She had an overwhelming feeling of family. Being an only child, she didn’t have sibling relationships. They treated her like their sister.

The semester continued and Kira and Cora’s friendship grew. Kira blossomed at this school. She made lots of friends and was having a better semester so far in all of her college career. She got a job at the library as a student worker. Her life was finally getting better. She had good friends; she was making some money, and was somehow managing to keep up with her grades. She wasn’t desperate for a boyfriend but she did miss that kind of relationship. However it was right when her life was getting back together, it was time for Thanksgiving break. She went home for the week. It wasn’t so bad, but she still felt a little guilty and that she had disappointed them. She sort of fell into a depression. She didn’t really have any friends so there wasn’t anywhere or anything for her to do.

Cora sensed something was off when Kira came back after break.

“So are you gonna tell me what happened?”

Kira laughed at Cora bluntness. She cares. But she’s so blunt. She’s her best friend and she wasn’t afraid to be blunt. She took a deep breath before going into a big rant about how her parents always seemed to look - not disappointed - but look like they hoped for more. It was hard for her to explain but she had felt better with the Hale girls than she had in a long time with her family. She loved her parents – that wasn’t the issue. But when she was with the Hales, she felt like she could be herself. Cora seemed to sense this and out of the blue she suggested that Kira come home with her for Christmas. The weather is always kinda iffy with snow, so flying out to California may not be a good idea. Cora’s boyfriend would be coming home and Kira would get to meet him. And it would be cheaper than buying a plane ticket to fly all the way across the country.

“I like this idea. Do you have room for me?”

“Yeah our house is pretty big.”

“I hope I won’t interfere with any special traditions or anything.”

Laura came down from NYC to pick up Cora and Kira for Christmas break. Kira was a little anxious. Even though she knew it was ok to spend the holidays there, she still felt like she was imposing. And she’d never been away from home on Christmas.

“Kira there’s no need to be nervous.” Laura looked at Kira threw the rearview mirror as she drove.

“I know. You are sure that I’m not imposing?”

“Positive. Cora, she’s gonna like Derek. I can tell.”

Kira didn’t pay any mind to that comment. She wasn’t really paying attention. She was leaning her head against the window of the car looking at upstate New York covered in snow. She wasn’t used to snow in California. She just decided that she was going to be positive. She was still allowed to be homesick or whatever, but she wanted to have a good time. Christmas always made her feel better.

“Ok Cora you didn’t tell me that you lived in a mansion.”

“Didn’t matter. Didn’t want to be looked at like a snobby rich girl.”

The Hale’s house wasn’t a mansion. But it was a large home. There would definitely be room for Kira here.

As soon as Kira walked in, she was greeted by Mrs Hale, Talia.

“Kira, it’s so nice to finally meet you. Welcome! Your room is the third door on the left if you want to put your stuff up. Make yourself comfortable! We can chat later. I’m sure that was a long drive.”

Kira nodded and headed upstairs. Mrs. Hale was right. It had been a long drive. She was more tired than she imagined. As she walked she saw family pictures and school pictures hanging in the hallway. She could hear Talia greet her daugthers. Kira could tell this was going to be a good couple of weeks. The Hales seemed pretty laid back.

Kira and Cora and Laura got settled in, and the first few days was spent showing Kira around the house and their hometown.

The topic of Derek kept coming up. Kira was dying to meet him. She’d seen some pictures of him in the house and he was so handsome. But he probably had a girlfriend and she didn’t want to get her hopes up. So she kept her mouth shut, but she was so curious. She’d try and figure out without being obvious. But that was not her strong suit.

“So where is Derek and your boyfriend? I’m dying to meet them.”

“Derek is picking up my boyfriend and Malia at the airport. They should be here tonight sometime actually.” Laura informed her.

As luck would have it, Kira was home alone when they got there. Cora and Laura went to the store to grab some more food. With two men and Malia in the house, the food would go quick. Talia unfortunately had the late shift. She hated to miss her son and niece coming home, but nothing could be done. Derek and Malia and Cora’s boyfriend, Isaac, got to the house earlier than expected.

Kira heard the front door, and she was thinking it was Cora and Laura, she was going to help them bring groceries in. She pulled on a sweatshirt and walked out of the room. And before she knew it, she was on the floor. Literally and mentally. She had just crashed into a wall of muscle and it caused her to fall on the floor. And then when she actually saw who she had crashed into, she just decided to stay on the floor. She wanted to die. Before she could die though, he offered her his hand to help her up.

“I’m so sorry. You must be Kira.”

Her mouth was hanging open. She blamed it on having just fallen on the ground, but in reality it was this guy. His face was so handsome and chiseled and covered in scruff. His voice was commanding yet calm and soft. She was staring.

She shook her head to attempt to get out of her daze.

“I- yes. I’m Kira. Are you-?”

“Derek.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you fall.”

That sentence in Kira’s mind could be taken in many different ways. She knew of course he was referring to her falling on the ground, but she could tell she was falling for him. Oh boy.

“It’s ok.” She laughed. “I’m a little clumsy.”

She was trying to get away from him now. She did not want to say anything embarrassing. Her state of dress was already awkward, a baggy sweatshirt and Captain America pj pants. Not that this was a problem, but she had just met possibly the most attractive man ever and she looked the way she did.

This was going to be really difficult. Kira was really bad at hiding her emotions. And that morning for breakfast when Derek showed up wearing sweatpants and a tank top, Kira about lost it. But the thing is, is that he’s nice. He’s got a warm caring personality. And he was just as funny as the others. He had to have a girlfriend. No one this funny and attractive was single. And she was about to get her answer.

“So Derek, where’s Braeden?” Cora asked as she stuffed her mouth full of pancakes.

Kira’s heart sank. Of course he had a girlfriend.

“We broke up back in September. Work got too heavy and she was having a hard time balancing a relationship and work. It was a mutual breakup.”

“I’m sorry bro. She was cool.” She explained to Kira that Derek’s ex was a cop. Good news: Derek was single. Bad news: since she was a cop, why would he be attracted to her? She was awkward and not cool in the slightest. The age thing wasn’t an issue. Derek was only 4 years older than her. But she couldn’t compete with a cop.

Over the next few weeks, Kira spent it in confusion. Derek was so fun and she honestly loved being around him. He was so warm, quiet, and funny. Of all the Hale’s he was probably the most sarcastic. And yet he laughed at Kira’s jokes. She couldn’t tell if he was just being nice, or if he genuinely thought she was funny.

One thing was for sure though was that she was in love with him. Everyone in the house seemed to know too. Everyone at some point made a comment to Kira when Derek wasn’t around. She had no clue if Derek knew, but he probably did. She was always smiling when he was around and was desperate to spend time with him.

But what Kira didn’t know, was that all of them were trying to push Derek towards her. They had a plan. They were all in on it. Except for Derek and Kira of course. They knew that Kira wasn’t going to say anyting she was too shy. And just from observing, they could tell Derek liked Kira back. He flirted with her and was always trying to make her laugh. But Kira was so worried that she didn’t like him that she couldn’t tell he did. So the evil planners were going to push them into it. Not forcefully, just a little nudge.

Laura had been voted the initiator for Derek. Derek was her younger brother, she wasn’t afraid. Cora had Kira. They had made their game plan, and now they were setting it into action.

Laura and Cora were both on the third floor in the attic hiding so that Derek and Kira wouldn’t know something was up. Derek and Kira thought Laura and Cora were at the store. Laura texted Derek, and Cora texted Kira. They sent the same text, that they needed help with the groceries. Derek and Kira saw each other walking towards the door, and they walked out together. As soon as they were out the door, Malia locked it. Taped on the outside of the door, was a note. The note read: “Derek, do us all a favor and take Kira out to dinner.” Taped to the note were Derek’s car keys and one of Derek’s gift cards to a restaurant that Cora had gotten him just the other day for Christmas. She had bought it with that purpose in mind. Derek’s house key had been taken off the key ring. He shrugged and was trying to cover up his blush.

“You wanna go?”

Kira nodded. She didn’t know whether to hug Cora or strangle her in her sleep. 

Now that they actually had the chance to talk alone, they both realized just how much they enjoyed the others company. They had both been trying so hard to be around the other, but with so many people in the house it was hard. Kira was refreshing to Derek. She was simple and liked to laugh. She wasn’t complicated. She’d had bad relationships in the past but so did he. She’s cute and he couldn’t believe how cute she was when she blushed. Which was often. She babbled a lot and always had something to say. He liked that.

They had a good dinner and it went without saying they would do this again. And again.

When they went back home, the door was still locked. Everyone in that house was watching through the windows on the either side of the door.

Derek and Kira heard muffled through the door, “you can’t come in until you kiss her!”

Derek looked at Kira for a moment. His gaze was making her cheeks red again. He grabbed her hand and pulled it towards his lips. But right when he was about to kiss her, he looked at her again.

“Nah.” He said and dropped her hand to grab her face and kiss her. Cheers from their audience could be heard inside, and the door clicked open.

“I’m going to kill all of you. But thank all of you.” Derek laughed.

Kira went back to school pleased. She got someone to kiss on New Year’s at midnight. She had started a steady relationship. They agreed to move slowly. He came visited her at school on the weekends and they had lots of skype dates. When her parents met him, they were surprised that he was older than her, but they approved of him because of how respectful he was towards them and Kira.

Kira had plenty of good Christmases after that, but none compared to that one.


	27. Zap!

Moving into the loft came with many perks. Of course Derek was the best thing about the loft. But a close second was the hard floors.

Kira would wear fuzzy socks and slide all around the loft. She tried to get Derek to slide with her, but he just enjoyed watching the smile on her face as she zipped around. He would indulge her and ask to get him something from all the way across the room. However there was one slight problem with her sliding around.

Besides her occasionally falling, she picked up a lot of static electricity. And since she is already electric, the electricity in her is more intense.

Derek had asked her to bring him a book from across the room. It was sitting on the table and he was laying on the bed. He wanted to read a little before going to sleep. She got the book and slid across the room to him with a smile on her face.

She handed him the book, but she shocked him. The zap was so big it knocked her off her feet and made all the hair on his head and arms stand up. He felt that shock go all the way to his toes.

“Wow.” they both said at the same time. 

“Did I hurt you?”

He leaned down and pulled her up on top of him on the bed.

“Kira.” he smiled. “You send electricity through me even when you don’t touch me.”

She blushed a little. “So I didn’t hurt you?”

He rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair.

“That ache I feel for you is always there. And I wouldn’t say it hurt so much as it woke me up.” he chuckled. 

She leaned down and snuggled into his chest. “Since you’re awake, will you read to me?”

He kissed the top of her head, and picked up the book she had brought to him. He rested the book gently on her back and read aloud to her.


	28. Birthday

Kira woke up to discover she was alone in the loft. The bed was empty next to her and she shook her head to wake up.

She grabbed her phone and panicked realizing she had overslept. 

Leaping and almost falling out of the bed she frantically ran over to the dresser to grab some jeans. But there weren’t any clean jeans, which meant Derek had’t done the laundry yet. She ruffled through the drawers getting more and more frustrated. She found some leggings and tugged them on. One of Derek’s Henley’s looked like dresses on her anyways so some leggings underneath made an outfit. She found her socks but then couldn’t find the other shoe. She was hopping around the room looking for her other shoe when Derek walked out of the bathroom when he heard all the commotion. He stopped and grinned when he saw her hopping around. 

“Kira? Babe, what are you doing?” He had a toothbrush in his mouth. 

“I’m late for work!!” 

“It’s Saturday.” And went back to the bathroom to rinse his mouth. 

She groaned and flopped face first onto their bed.

Derek walked over to the bed and mimicked her, and flopped on the other side of the bed. (His weight made her small frame bounce slightly up off the bed - she giggled). 

She lifted her head to see him face first on the bed. She started laughing really hard. He rose his head just enough to make eye contact with her. Kira could see the smile in his eyes.

“I didn’t know someone could get dressed that fast. I think you have a talent.” He spoke - his voice muffled. 

“That’s not a talent. It’s a skill that has to be learned. And in case you didn’t see, I was failing miserably.” 

“That didn’t make any less cute though.” 

Kira’s heart jumped a little at that. Derek heard it, like always, but he decided to give her a break today and not tease her too much.

She reached across to her bedside table to grab her phone to see what the weather would be like. She froze.

“Derek!” She leapt up again. “It isn’t Saturday!! It’s Friday!! I have to go to work!!!” 

Before she could get too far, he grabbed her wrist.

“Go look on the counter.” He said simply. 

She gave him a look and sighed, but did as he asked. She walked over to the kitchen counter. About halfway there she turned and looked back at him. He was resting his back against the headboard, with his legs crossed at the ankles. He made a shooing motion with his hands at her. She giggled a little but was still unsure.

On the kitchen counter was a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and began to read. She was horrified to see the header from her workplace at the top, but she continued to read.

“They’re giving me the weekend off? Why?” 

“Keep reading.” 

Kira could barely finish reading it because she was so excited. Her company has a deal, just for fun, where they send all of their employees on a small weekend trip on their birthday in upstate California. The company owns a small property with a cabin, and Kira’s birthday was that Sunday. But since she had just started working there they hadn’t had the chance to tell her.

One of her coworkers knows Derek and told him about it. Derek went early that morning and picked up the keys and got everything ready. Including packing some clothes for Kira, which explains why she couldn’t find any jeans earlier.

“So we are going on a birthday trip this weekend?? When do we leave?” 

“We can leave right now.” 

“Thank you for planning all this. This was a great surprise.” She smiled. 

“Just wait til we get to the cabin.”


End file.
